Not first, but just as good
by SammyTehDuckie
Summary: Misery tends to bring people together, loyalty keeps them together. This is a story of 4 orphans, with different goals, different minds, but who all have one thing in common: each other. Possible MattXOc and MelloXOc, Yuri and OcXOc. T for safety.
1. Prologue: Possibly forever

Fear was a funny thing. It made different people do different things.

For her, there was really only one fear.

One, as she shook, her eyes filled up with tears.

The smell of blood and dust was in the air, getting her bright cyan dress filthy with red and black.

On her lap, was a messy bundle of green hair, as dark black eyes scanned the others face, underneath a small frown as the crimson blood sat on the side of her face.

From the look in her eye, she was losing the ability to stay awake.

The girl refused this though, continuing to talk to the girl whose eyes were glistening with tears.

"….Did you know Armadillos can hold off a pregnancy for months…? Imagine if humans could do that…." Her voice was crackly, but still soft, almost as if she was saying words of comfort for the other female.

The black haired girl gave a bitter laugh, quickly wiping some tears from her face before smiling down at the other girl.

"Honestly… Do you want your last words to be about Armadillos…? Are you that obsessed?"

"Hey now…. Don't talk like that."

The green haired girl seemed to have waved off her statement carelessly.

"About Armadillos or…?"

"Eh….Eh… Quit teasing."

The cyan eyed girl frowned, knowing the other was having trouble processing her words with that small 'eh'.

"What's that look for…?" Her voice was a bit softer, as she seemed to stare past the other girls face.

"Tell me more about Armadillos…."

Kiana held on to her friends head tightly, stopping the blood from pouring out of her head.

Kiki, K, quietly thought to herself, feeling a rush of anger along with her fear.

If Sammy died in her arms, Kira would pay.

And she wouldn't be the only one to want to extract this revenge.


	2. Prologue part 2: The Cute Cakeaholic

Kiana was blessed with not only beauty, but wonderful brains as well.

Long black smooth hair, bright beautiful cyan eyes.

And her sweet smile would make anyone fall in love if they weren't careful.

Funny thing was, she almost didn't care about things like that.

Kiana doesn't exactly what happened to her parents. She barley remembered them at all.

It was sad for her, but, she now had more important things in her life.

She remembered her parents taking her into bed, her father assuring that everything was ok.

Kiana had a deep fear of thunderstorms, the violent sounds and heavy rain just became worse after she associated a storm with losing her parents.

Her father had to read her 3 stories that night to calm her down, she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She woke up at an orphanage. She was told her parents passed away.

A burglar broke in, murdering her parents when they caught him.

The mother called 911 before she died.

They took some easy to carry belongings and some clothes and brought it with her.

She was in shock.

For the first 3 days there, she did nothing but cry into her small bed.

A girl with a straight face finally approached the girl, shoving food in front of her face.

Kiana was amazed, her eyes so dark and lost and carrying almost no emotion. Her bright green hair looking like it never saw a comb.

On top of everything else, her eyes looked tired, as if she had been straining them for a long period of time.

"You should eat." Her voice was soft, but harsh, and her eyes darted away as if she didn't want to be there.

Kiana stared at the strange girl, who gave a small quick smile, and walked out the sleep room quickly.

Kiana was so curious about this odd girl, she finally decided to stop crying.

For days, she tried looking for the girl with the black eyes and green hair.

Half the kids didn't know who she was talking about.

It wasn't until she met this one boy, who seemed to frown knowing what she was talking about.

"She said something about the books I had being boring…" He said, leering a bit at the memory.

Eventually, saying instead 'the girl with the books' she found her much quicker.

She was in a closet, with nothing but books upon piles of books. She barley had room for herself.

The girl seemed shocked that someone abruptly opened the closet. She gave a blank empty smile, looking more scared and confused then happy.

Kiana had never seen so many books in her life.

"Uhm…" Kiana began, Sammy instantly frowning.

"It's too bright…"

"Huh?"

Kiana's eyes fluttered in confusion at her statement.

"Come in and close the door…" Her voice was almost monotone but just a slight hint of annoyance.

Kiana cleared her throat awkwardly and went inside the closet, closing the door behind her. A small sigh of relief came from the other.

"Uhm…" She began again, seeing the the girl reading the book in her hands as if it were the answer to life itself.

"The books here are boring aren't they..?" The green haired girl looked up, for only a few seconds then looked down.

Kiana didn't know how anyone could read in light like this.

"I…I never read them."

"They are all children's book." She put down the one she had in her hand roughly. "All of them. And they won't give me any good ones." She stared at Kiana, almost like she was expecting her to do something about it.

"Uhm… I'm sorry?" Kiana had no idea why she was apologizing. The other girl seemed to nod in approval.

"Sammy."

"Wha?"

"My name is Sammy."

"Oh…."

Unknown to them, they were more alike than they could of ever have known.

Kiana only knew one thing about Sammy: Books.

Books books books book books. That's all she ever seemed to care about.

Kiana found her company enjoyable though, she was very intelligent when she chose to speak. She seemed to have a bad memory though, and her social skills suffered a great deal.

Which is why, when they developed a friendship, Sammy was as loyal as a dog.

Especially after….

"Sammy come here for a second."

Sammy's face showed a little bit of curiosity, Kiana knowing what to look for on her face, as she walked over calmly putting a dictionary down.

"I found this… I think you'll like it."

Kiana found it in the sleeping room, under an unused bed.

She pushed the book into Sammy's hand, the green haired girl's eyes slowly blinking in wonder.

"What's this Kiki…?" The girl questioned softly, mentioning the girls nickname Sammy gave her.

"It's a book. A real book, not a kiddy one." Kiki couldn't help but grin, watching every single reaction on the other's face.

Sammy slowly opened it, skimping along it to examine its contents. The ever so small hint of a smile appearing on the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks…"

From that book, The wondrous world of Armadillo's, would create an unhealthy obsession.


	3. Prologue part 3: The Stupid Bookworm

Sammy never understood the full extent of emotions.

It confused, and infuriated her.

It wasn't like she didn't have any; it's that she didn't understand other people's emotions. To her, her's were much simpler.

Anger, happiness, disappointment. That's about as much range as she had.

So when that day when she came home from school happened…. She wasn't sure what she felt.

Sammy, unlike Kiki, remembered everything about her parents. When she talked about it, it would unnerve her. But, any sadness or anything else a normal person would feel just wasn't there.

She didn't hate her parents. Far from it. She never had, nor wanted friends, so when she came home from school she hung out with them.

Or mostly, her father. Her mother was rarely home. She was a social worker in charge of taking kids out of abusive homes. Sammy understood this, and didn't dislike her either.

Her father, was a video game designer. He worked long hours in his basement, eventually Sammy would come down when she was old enough. Sammy was of course interested in what he did, but when she was usually the first to try out his games she just couldn't do it.

Her father, was very concerned about this. At first, he thought his games were too hard, after all his straight A daughter couldn't handle it.

Then slowly, He realized she had a small problem.

She had learned to read very early on, about 15 months she could read basic books.

It was very impressive to say the least, but he began to understand what price this gift came with.

She possibly couldn't understand anything, without reading it. Be it anything from cooking to how to play a video game.

His theory was proven right, she defeated the video games quickly and professionally when he had given her the instruction manual.

Both her father and her mother then started buying her books. Her room by the time she was 6, was filled with nothing but books. Sammy was very pleased with this fact.

Her obsession with books replaced other things however, her parents had to always double check if she changed her clothes, brushed her hair, simple things that most human beings would do daily. Her parents didn't mind, giving her book after book, after book, and Sammy, dug herself deep into this world….

Which is why she didn't understand how to react to this. The blood everywhere, her father lifeless on the floor. She just stood there, and stared as her mother reached out for her, perhaps for one last good hold of her only child.

Sammy hugged her, her face not changing at all. She hugged her mother, until her body became limp and lifeless.

It wasn't until her mother missed 2 days of work that someone noticed something was wrong.

They walked in to the blood stained horror, immediately worried about their daughter.

The daughter that was in the closet, covered in blood and reading a book.

One of the children's parents that Sammy's mother had taken away, got arrested 4 days later.

They took her to an orphanage; anybody around her who wanted her simply could not afford her expensive book habit. And there, they didn't even supply her with her book habit, causing a sense of anger and disappointment.

She didn't make friends, all she did was talk about books. Whenever anyone pitied her over the death of her parents, she would simply look confused as if she was missing a picture entirely.

She felt like a monster, so different and out casted.

Then she met her: The cute little girl who didn't seem to mind her.

She even went as far as helping her with her habits, reminding her to change clothes and combing her hair and what not.

She guessed, this feeling was happiness towards the sweet cake eating girl.

However, she still couldn't help like there was something missing in her life.

Not a family, she could care less about that.

But… Maybe…..

A place where both Kiana and Sammy, can belong.


End file.
